


Forbidden

by HinaSaku



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Genderbending, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: Timmy is in a secret relationship with Cosmo and both are trying their best to keep it that way. Too bad fate has other plans for these two.





	1. Chapter 1

"Timmy, hurry up." hissed Cosmo impatient with how slow of a pace the younger male was going. The two were in the janitor's closet with Timmy now nibbling on his ear, a sensitive place for the fairy, and teasing him with those talented fingers of his. "You're gonna miss class."

"Since when have **_you_ ** been concerned about me missing class?" asked the younger man, pulling back to give him a curious look.

On any other day, Cosmo would beg for him to skip class to either have some fun or _**really** _ have some fun. Today for whatever reason, Cosmo had tried asking him to head to class because he skipped too much. Timmy wondered why Cosmo was so intent on getting him to class, but then figured Chloe had something to do with it. She was in at least one of his classes and she probably was the only one who noticed he was gone considering Timmy had wished the his teachers wouldn't notice his absence so he could be with the fairy. He wished the blonde teen would leave him alone and mind her own business. Just because they shared fairies didn't mean she could constantly butt into his affairs.

"Since Chloe told Wanda she hasn't been seeing you in class." admitted Cosmo. Crap. He knew he should have just wished for a clone to take his place. The reason he hadn't was because even after all these years, he still didn't trust Cosmo still fucked up every now and then on his own. He was lucky the absence wish had worked. He was pushing it by wishing Chloe wouldn't know he was missing either.

"And Wanda set you up to make sure I got there, huh?" considering Wanda and Cosmo switched out being godparents for each child, this week was his week with the green fairy while Chloe had Wanda. While Wanda was a better fairy when it came to granting wishes, Timmy had _**let** _ Chloe have the pink fairy due to his relationship with Cosmo. Since Wanda was too busy looking after Chloe (although she hardly needed looking after even as a kid), she had talked with Cosmo about Timmy missing class, complaining about missing work and the lecture. Timmy knew she'd nag once he got home after Chloe snitched on him again, but that was hours from now and those hours left him plenty of time to be intimate with his secret lover.

"Come on, Timmy." said Cosmo whimpering as Timmy moved his hand into the older man's pants. "Wanda's going to be your fairy again during school hours if you don't go!"

"You're worth it though." he assured him. "I don't care."

Cosmo had wanted to not care too, but his wife scared him too much when she was pissed off. With Timmy touching the way he was, he wanted to give into his godson's touch and let him fuck him until he passed out or at least until he felt like he couldn't sit for a week. To make things worse, he was scared his wife was actually going to be in class today in disguised. Due to Chloe barely needing her during school, she took the time to relax at home in their castle and occasionally poof back in to check in on Chloe and every now and then her godson. However with how mad she looked this morning, he wouldn't doubt it if Wanda just showed up and hid somewhere, waiting to see if Timmy showed. He tried telling Timmy this, but the brunette was much too persistent on having his way with the fairy.

"Come on, Cosmo. Just one time and then I'll go to class." cooed Timmy seductively.

"Okay, once, but then class so Wanda doesn't get me."

"What about after history?" he asked.

"She could be there all day."

"Then we'd better make this one memorable..."

"...but fast." he reminded him. Timmy eagerly stripped his fairy of his clothes and had his way with him. The brunette bit his lip as he fucked him up against the wall of the closet with Cosmo poofing a ball-gag over his mouth, not trusting himself to keep quiet in that moment. Timmy started off with a slow pace, teasing his lover while doing so. Cosmo begged him to start going faster, although his pleads were muffled. Once he started going faster, Cosmo cried out Timmy's name as he was getting closer to cumming. He could see that he was closer to, but neither wished it to end. Timmy grunted a bit, spilling his seed inside of the older man.

After they came down from their highs, Cosmo used his wand to get them clean and dressed. Timmy gave him a quick kiss before Cosmo turned into a green pen and they headed into class. History had already started, but Timmy just slipped in as if he wasn't late. The teacher didn't notice seeing as she was still under the influence of the spell. To her, Timmy had never left.

"Timmy, you finally showed!" whispered Chloe.

"Yeah, but only because Cosmo decided to be responsible." said Timmy already bored by his teacher's monotone voice as she talked about the French and Indian War.

"I'm glad you made it." said Chloe smiling. "I would hate for you to fail and not graduate with me and the rest of the class."

"Yeah sure." he yawned. In the end, showing up proved to be fruitless. He ended up going to sleep not even 15 minutes after he decided to show up. Well at least the showing up part would satisfy Wanda.


	2. Chapter 2

Class went on as usual: long and boring. He wanted to at least skip a class, but Cosmo refused to let him. Timmy pouted about it, but not wanting to see his lover so upset, he reminded him they always had lunch and P.E. for private time. For P.E., he guessed that would be fine. The coach pretty much just let them do anything and most of the guys went to the weight room. He could skip lunch easily. But that was so far away though. It was better than nothing he decided.

The day went along much too slow for Timmy's patience and he felt like leaving class plenty of times, but Cosmo refused to let him have sex with him if he left. This irritated him that Cosmo's fear of Wanda was hampering their sex life to the point where he nearly told the fairy to go fuck himself. As much as he would love for Cosmo to do that, the older male was unlikely to be doing so anytime soon...until they got home at least. It wasn't until P.E. when he finally got what he felt was the appropriate amount of time with the fairy. Given during P.E. everyone could pretty much do whatever they wanted so that's what he did. He had him poof them to a hotel room to get more comfortable. Timmy was would rather be there than in school anyways. With how he ready he was to have sex with the fairy, he didn't even question whether the room was occupied or not. The long wait had rendered his patience gone from wanting his lover so badly. Forget about foreplay, he thought as he took off his clothes. He needed him now!

Cosmo bit his lip as Timmy fingered him with lubed up finger. Since they were in a nicer hotel room, he didn't want to make too much noise just in case someone heard him. He could have easily put up a spell to silence the room, but the brunette wouldn't let him despite Cosmo trying to tell him he needed to. He only said he wanted people to hear him screaming his name as he fucked him and letting everyone know who Cosmo wanted. The green haired man whimpered at the sensation of his lover pulled out his finger and then replaced them with himself. The fairy wanted Timmy to fuck him hard enough to the point where he wouldn't be able to walk for a while.

"You're so tight, Cosmo." He purred at the man. "It's like no matter how many times I fuck you, you don't ever get loose. I love it."

"Timmy, please..." He whimpered. Timmy was taking so long to move and it was driving him crazy. Why did he have to tease him like this?

"Please what?"

"F-fuck me," He said meekly.

"What was that, Cosmo?" He said in a husky voice in Cosmo's ear. "Speak up. I can't hear you."

"Fuck me, daddy!" He finally squeaked. He wasn't sure why calling his lover that turned him on so much, but it really did it for him. Timmy began thrusting inside of him and over time began speeding up. Cosmo buried his face into his pillow to muffle his cries of pleasure. Damn Timmy knew how to make him feel good. If only Wanda knew how to fuck him like he did. "Yes right there, daddy!"

"You like the way I fuck you, don't you whore?" The brunette smirked at the man. "You're such a slut for me, aren't you?"

"Yes! I'm your whore!" moaned Cosmo as Timmy smacked . "Fill me up with your cum, daddy!"

"You're cum hungry, aren't you?" Timmy said as he reached around to pump his lover's cock. "Should I cum inside of you or let you drink my cum? Or would you rather me cum on your chest and lick it up?"

"C-cum inside!" stammered Cosmo. Timmy merely nodded and gripped his hips tightly hip and came inside. Noticing Cosmo had not come yet, he rolled Cosmo over on his back and started licking the head of his tip before sliding the rest of it inside of his mouth. The older man gripped his lover's hair as Timmy began sucking him off while every now and then running his tongue up his length, running it along the veins.

"Hey don't grip my hair so tightly!" pouted Timmy. "It hurts ya know!"

Cosmo didn't answer as he tried getting Timmy to get him to come. He was so close. Timmy finished him off letting him cum inside of his mouth which wasn't something Timmy did often. He locked him in a passionate kiss, letting the fairy taste him. When he pulled away, he said, "I dunno how you swallow this stuff. It's really sweet."

"Actually your's doesn't taste like mine," said Cosmo licking his lips. "I guess cuz you're human."

"Maybe. Wanna go again?" asked Timmy pushing his hair out of his face.

As much as he wanted to have sex with him, he realized he couldn't. At least not at the moment. "Timmy, you know we can't."

"Why the hell not?" He saw no reason for them to stop having sex at the moment. Did he want to go back in case Wanda was going to pop in or was it somehow something else? "I don't know what you're getting at."

"We need to go back before Wanda..."

"Wanda knows I piss off to where ever I want to go during P.E. I don't see why not."

"I just don't want her to..." He was interrupted by Timmy beginning to nibble on his ear from behind, a sensitive place for the fairy. "T-timmy..." he moaned loudly while the brunette rubbed the inside of his thigh. "S-stop!"

"Fine. Whatever." He stopped and sighed.

Cosmo wished he could be with Timmy like he wanted but considering his wife constantly being on the watch, he couldn't. Maybe...maybe they shouldn't anyways, but Timmy made him feel so damn good in bed and fucked in in ways Wanda hadn't and couldn't. At the same time though, it wasn't just about sex. The two had much more things in common than he did with the pink fairy. Sex just felt like a bonus to him and an excellent bonus at that. Luckily this weekend was coming up and would give them room to spend plenty of time together since Chloe was going out of town and Wanda was going with her.


	3. Chapter 3

When the weekend finally came and Wanda had left, Timmy was delighted to find that his parents were out for the weekend as well. Now they could really have fun especially since he was trusted to stay at home by himself. Without Wanda there to get on their cases, they could do whatever they wanted! He had a list of things they could do this weekend and couldn't wait to tell Cosmo about them. Once his parents had taken off, he went upstairs to look for Cosmo. He knocked on the fishbowl and told the fairy they were all alone now. When he didn't get a response, he knocked on the bowl again and he still didn't come out. Maybe he was just gone to fairy world though the green fairy would have told him that's where he was going by leaving a note. Had something happened? Maybe he was just sleeping.

"I guess I'll just watch tv until he comes around," He shrugged. He ended up watching TV for an hour before heading back upstairs. Where the hell was he? He tried the bowl again but nothing happened. Where was he? He didn't go off with Chloe and Wanda, did he? He would have known if he had. At the same time, Cosmo had been looking forward to this weekend and he wouldn't just leave without telling him. Now he was getting even more worried than before. He tried looking all over the house and he still couldn't find him. Damn it where was he?

He couldn't do anything at the moment so he tried distracting himself for a few minutes with video games. Right when it turned 5:30 pm, Cosmo finally popped up. "Where the hell were you? You look horrible!"

Cosmo had come in looking sickly. His face was pale and he looked as if he hadn't been sleeping. "I feel horrible."

"Come here," He said patting the empty spot on the sofa. When the older man sat beside him, he felt his forehead. "You don't feel warm or cold."

"I've been throwing up all night and I can't keep anything down." He groaned.

"Sounds serious. You should go lay down."

"I've been doing that all day. Wanda knew I was sick. She didn't tell you?" Knowing her, she did tell Timmy but he probably ignored her.

"She said something but I just ignored her. After she started nagging, I pretty much tuned everything she said out." He wished for once he had started listening to the woman. "Do you want anything? I could go out to the store and get you some ginger ale or some soup."

"Just the thought of food is making my stomach turn. I'll just take it easy." He laid his head into the younger man's lap only to get back up and run for the bathroom.

Timmy thought about telling the fairy to go to the doctor though it might not be anything serious. It could be just a bug or something fairy related. When Cosmo came back, Timmy allowed him to sit up in his lap and he began rubbing his back after throwing a blanket around them. Once Cosmo drifted off to sleep, he laid him down in his bed and went off to the store for medicine, ginger ale, Popsicle, and some soup. When he got back, the fairy was no longer in bed and was back in the bathroom throwing up.

"Cosmo, if you're still not feeling better by tomorrow, we should take you to the doctor." Timmy said as he got by his side and rubbed his back. "I'll come with you if you want."

Cosmo didn't really like going to the doctor and hoped his illness would go away by tomorrow. If it didn't he knew he had to go as Wanda said she would check in on him and if he wasn't feeling well, she'd force him to go along with Timmy. The only upside to this situation was cuddling with his lover and getting taken care of. Sadly he couldn't enjoy this fully as he was ill.

"Sorry you have to take care of me," said Cosmo as he curled up in Timmy's bed while the brunette was cleaning up some of the vomit on the floor. "And um sorry for throwing up on the floor."

"Don't feel sorry. You've taken care of me plenty of times before."

"Timmy that was Wanda."

"I don't mean like that. I mean yeah Wanda did when I was sick, but you always make me laugh and enjoy myself even when I was sick myself and you kept me company, even when I'm not sick. You know I love you Cosmo and I'm always going to try caring for you."

Cosmo blushed at Timmy's words and started to feel a lot better because of it. He always loved it when Timmy told him that he loved him. It made he feel all warm and fuzzy especially since he knew he meant it. "I love you too, Timmy."

After cleaning up, the two cuddled up in bed with Cosmo resting on his chest. "I'm really sorry I messed up your weekend, Timmy. If you want, you can still go out with your friends."

"I'm fine here. Besides, Chester and AJ have dates anyways so I couldn't go even if I wanted." He shrugged. "I'm not going through that again."

Cosmo remembered that very well. Aj and Chester tried setting him up with one of their girlfriends' friends and Timmy disliked every one of them. One girl that seemed pretty decent besides her stinky breath and loud, hideous laugh had a boyfriend, another one was rude and critical of every nice thing Timmy did for her thinking that he only wanted sex, another was much more interested in AJ, the other one was too busy fishing for compliments, and the others bored him. Since they had gotten together, Cosmo thanked god that none of those girls were his lover's type.

"If you're feeling better tomorrow, we can do something."

"Only if you want to." Cosmo yawned.

The next morning, Timmy woke back up only to find Cosmo gone. Was he still feeling ill? He went downstairs and found the fairy up eating oatmeal on the couch. Timmy plopped right next to him on the couch, put an arm around him, and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "You're okay?"

"A little. I'm trying to eat a little bit." he said poking at his food. "I can hold it down but I don't know for how long."

"We should go to the doctor since you're not feeling well." He kissed his forehead.

"Timmy, you know I hate the doctor's office."

"I'm aware, but you have to go."

"I'm fine!"

"You look like shit and your breath smells like barf. You need to go. It could be serious. Besides, even if I didn't want you to go or thought you would be fine, Wanda'll force you to go." Speaking of the fairy, he was surprised she hadn't stayed behind to care for her sick husband. Chloe hardly ever needed her fairies and so Wanda could afford to leave to care for her sick husband. Maybe thought it was just a bug herself.

"Crap she will," He frowned. There was no doubt about it. As soon as Wanda came back, she was going to make him go. Yesterday he had told her that she didn't have to worry about him and to go on her trip. She had reluctantly left and flat out told him if he was still sick, she was going to force him to go to the doctor even if she had to glue him to her back to do so.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Sure."

"I'll get ready then." As soon as he went into his room, Cosmo placed down the bowl of oatmeal and poofed out of the house. No way was he going just for someone to put their cold hands on him and put their fingers where they weren't supposed to be. He didn't care if they were a professional or not! Sure Timmy and Wanda would pissed but he didn't care. He'd come back when his illness was over. He thought about heading to his mother's place only to quickly shut that idea down. She was too overbearing and hiding at her place wasn't an option. He knew just the place.


End file.
